The Ongoing Battle Between Fish And Banana
by JeffersonStarship
Summary: A day at the park with Castiel's first donut does not go as planned.


**_AUTHOR'S NOTE_** - This random one shot is a response to a regular writing challenge over on another site (Hot Guy Heaven) with the prompt being fun with food. I hope you like the results.

_**The Ongoing Battle Between Fish And Banana.**_

It all started off an ordinary day in the park - the sun was shining, the sky was blue, and there was a thick covering of snow upon the ground that wouldn't melt. Kids were playing in the snow, while one of their number was quite insistent upon throwing random objects into a nearby bush to get the stalker cat out. On the other side of the park, a drunken sailor named Bill seemed intent to continuously slap a woman in a Spanish style dress named Anna with a banana, while Anna herself defended her person with what looked like a very large haddock.

Dean and Sam had treated Castiel to the angel's first donut, and Castiel looked like he was highly enjoying the fried treat. He had sugar smeared around his lips, and even had a splodge smeared high upon his cheek. Dean watched him with some amusement while Sam watched the kid throw a Clydesdale Horse into the bush at the omni-present stalker Cat.

Anna screamed when Bill hit her particularly hard with his banana but no one took any notice, especially at the resounding slap of her haddock upon drunken sailor's cheek.

Sam's attention was diverted by the scrutiny of a black metal singer standing hitherto unnoticed nearby, because he blended in so seamlessly with all around them. His long black hair stood out in contrast against the sun and the snow, whilst his white and black painted face looked quite becoming whilst surrounded by children. He didn't look out of place in the slightest.

Castiel continued to eat his donut, with even more sugar smeared on his face, while the kid proceeded to throw a kitten in a wellington boot at the stalker cat.

Suddenly, the black metal singer strode forward and pointed in Dean's face.

"YOU!" he growled, ominously at the elder Winchester, who didn't stick around to find out what the guy actually wanted.

He ran away, slipping on one of drunken Bill's discarded banana skins, Sam in his wake, who just couldn't avoid being hit around the head with Anna's haddock. Castiel took one look at the black metal singer, flung the remnants of his donut into the singer's face before using his angelic teleportation skills to get himself out of there. Unfortunately he teleported himself into the bush where he found himself face to face with the stalker cat himself, plus strangely enough, a penguin.

Then he got bored because the cat wasn't talking to him, so he followed Dean and Sam after all, running after them, coat tails aflap, shadowy impressions of wings darkening the air around him, soon catching up with the Winchesters, who'd stopped running three yards away anyway.

The black metal singer was already there, pointing at them and growling - "YOU!" - at Dean ominously.

Dean was too out of puff to even speak, let alone run any more, so he just collapsed upon the ground, eyes closed, and working under the childish assumption that if he couldn't see the black metal singer, then the black metal singer couldn't see him.

"YOU!" the black metal singer barked as he stood over the elder Winchester, blocking out the sun, the moon and Uranus from the sky.

"No," Dean said, adamantly.

"YOU! I EATED YOUR POWDERED DONUT! I SORRY!" the black metal singer stated, before walking off without a further word spoken.

Castiel watched the singer depart, head cocked curiously to one side, before he said - "Was that a human?"

"Barely," Sammy murmured, with a smirk. "Plus he seemed intent on speaking entirely in lolcat!"

"Lolcat, Sam?" Castiel asked, confuddled and bewildered and totally befuddled beyond all recognition by the younger Winchester's words.

"Don't even go there, Cas, it'll hurt you!" Dean said, as he struggled to his feet grabbing onto Sam's hair to pull himself to his feet. "At least he didn't pretend to be the ceiling cat!"

Castiel looked up at the sky wondering where the ceiling cat fitted into the grand scheme of things while Sam watched an eight armed deity flying through the air to poop quite ceremoniously on a passing car, taking the paint off in one fell swoop.

"And you've got sugar on your face, anyway, Castiel!" Dean said, sounded highly offended right then.

Castiel licked his hand and washed cat like for no apparent reason, returning his vessel's face to it's former shiny cheeked glory.

Neither of the trio spoke again, the silence between them only broken by the distant slap and thwack of an ongoing battle between fish and banana ....

fini


End file.
